Honeybee and Flower Transfered
by Melissa and Hana
Summary: Hana from America and Melissa from Konoha have had terrible pasts. They both stumble upon something important that will change their lives forever. Read as Hana becomes a ninja and Melissa is her back-up while taking care of abnormally colored kittens that she finds. HXS and MXI
1. Prolouge

Hana: Hi! I am Hana, one of the authors for Honey Bee and Flower Transfer! People call me Flower-Girl, Flowa-Powa or Nature-Freak, and they are all true. I love KIBA!

Melissa: Yo! I am Melissa, but some people call me Mel or Lissa. I don't care. I LOVE ITACHI!

Hana: Kiba is better!

Melissa: Nuh uh! Ita-kun is.

Hana: Kiba is cuter.

Melissa: HE AIN'T NO MAN! He is just a BOY!

Hana: ok, Itachi is more manly, but he has years of more experience than Kiba! When Itachi was Kiba's age, Kiba is better!

Melissa: When Itachi was Kiba's age he was already in ANBU!

Hana: Kiba gets extra points 'cause his dad left when he was young and has cute little Akamaru! What adorable little animal does Itachi have?

Melissa: Itachi gets extra, extra points 'cause he killed his whole family to protect his village. What has Kiba sacrificed for the safety of the village?

Hana: He saved his lil bro from getting his ass kicked by Sakura that one time, and imagine living with Hana I. and Tsume. Let's not forget he had to deal with Sasuke and Naruto in the academy.

Melissa: He ditched school with Naruto, and Sasuke probably had the attack coming. Just think about it, I don't think Tsume would even bother with scaring him away. It would totally be the other way around!

Hana: She is actually crazier than you think and imagine him taking a bath and shots. Also, he wasn't able to ditch all his classes with Naruto and imagine all the fangirls in the class! Sasuke ignores them, but imagine a fangirl sitting next to Kiba and going on and on about Sasuke.

Melissa: Why are we even arguing? WE'VE GOT A STORY TO WRITE DAMMIT!

Hana: You're right, but this isn't over! We will finish it with the readers opinions.

Shikamaru: Since they clearly forgot it, they don't own Naruto or anyone other than their oc's. Enjoy, I'm gonna go take a nap. This is so troublesome.

Hana: I want Chouji to give me some potato chips!

Melissa: You are basically asking Sasuke to get a bowl-cut hair style!

Hana: No, I'm merely asking for a chip that I could later repay in with meat!

Melissa: That does not sound right!

Shikamaru: Just get on with the Prologue! So troublesome!

Prologue

Melissa

First person POV

(Melissa has long, silky black hair and blue eyes)

My name is Melissa, and I don't want my life anymore. My name is what made me feel this way. My name is not that of a shinobi, so I get treated like a jinchuuriki if not worse.

I was casually walking down the street to get to the academy when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I felt where it hurt and I felt warm liquid. 'Figures! They threw a rock at me!' I looked around and felt for chakra. When I found it I swiftly and quietly made my way over there.

"Why the hell did you throw a rock at me?" When I said it the girl jumped and looked at me.

"You're a weirdo!" Sakura said as she ran off.

'I hate it here!' I didn't bother chasing after her. I stomped into the classroom.

"YOU'RE LATE!" I stomped up to Iruka and glared.

"You try being early while a bitch busts your head open with a damn rock!" I hissed darkly at him. He looked shocked that I said that to him.

"That's it, you have detention! You will listen to what I tell you to do! You will look up one C level jutsu and write an essay about it!" I looked at him with an expression that said, 'and you think I'm gonna do it?'

"And if you don't do it I will get the Hokage to drop you out of the program!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, IRUKA-TEME!"

Everything got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"WH-"

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO DAMN MUCH? YOU TREAT A JINCHUURIKI BETTER THAN ME! DAMMIT, HOW AM I DIFFERENT?"

Later In The Library.

I was looking through a huge stack of scrolls for the stupid thing Iruka had me do. I was about to quit and just run away, but there was one last scroll that caught my eye. It was black and hidden in the stairs. I grabbed the scroll and ran off.

I was running home to avoid everyone and everything, and when I got home I opened the scroll and looked at the contents. It only had handsigns so I did the handsigns. Ox, boar, hare, snake, tiger, boar, and tiger.

The ground started shaking rapidly, and the next thing I knew I blacked out.

Prologue

Hana

First person POV

(Hana has long brown hair, golden brown eyes, more golden eyes than brown)

My name is Hana and that means flower in japanese. I don't want to be here anymore. My name doesn't help at all though. Everyone always makes fun of me for it. My mom works late and my dad is always drunk.

"Flower, Flower you should wilt black. Flower, Flower just go away. Flower, Flower winter is here, so why don't you leave?" The kids chanted.

"My name is Hana not Flower!" I yelled.

"Flower, Flower..." They repeated. I ran off to a little garden and hid in the bushes.

"I don't wanna be here" I cried. It seemed as if I sat there for hours, watching the clouds go by. The sun started to set and I slowly walked home. Many of the children at school were walking with their parents, hand in hand; as I stalked away, head hung low, all the bruises on my arms and legs hidden. I am a broken flower, no a detested weed that grows in the dark.

"Why are you late, brat?" My drunken father slurred.

"I'm sorry, I tripped a few times" I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, get home quicker! Go to your room, brat!" My father demanded, throwing an empty beer bottle at me. I instantly sprinted for my room and quickly, yet quieter than a mouse, closed my door. 'Dad must be in a good mood today, or a good day with very strong liquor' I thought. I ran to my run-down bed and started my homework. I was actually late because I stopped at the library to check out a big, grown-up level book on ancient myths on magic.

I flipped the book open to a random page and a pretty design was drawn inside of it. It was a navy blue circle, with a purple and black rose drawn inside of it. I drew the design on a big piece of paper and colored it in. I ran back to the book and read what it was.

'This symbol is called, Kokoro no Bara. It represents a flower that is within. The symbol changes depending on who last touched the page. If one chants Heiwa to Henka no Seika five times, imagine a calming place and running to a safe place.'

"Heiwa to Henka no Seika..." I repeated five times and my room began to change. The walls caved in, the floor crumbled, the ceiling seemed to melt, and my bed became softer than feathers and smelt better than a bouquet of flowers. I closed my eyes and reappeared in a white room.

Third person POV

Two girls, similar feelings, a white room, a mysterious person, and a strange art piece on the wall. What does all of this mean? What's gonna happen to them?! Will the person do something...?

Hana: We finished! And I'm sorry about earlier, Itachi is pretty cool.

Melissa: Yeah, I'm sorry too. Kiba is awesome too.

Hana: You all do know that this is a joint account between two fanfiction authors right?

Melissa: Yes, I am Melissa from Melissa and Taro

Hana: I am Hana from Hana and Jasmine

Jiraiya: And all of you should review this very soon! Are any of you pretty ladies? *Pervy Giggle*


	2. Chapter 1

****Hana: And we're back for chapter 1. Mel will go first while I eat some cookie dough ice cream, the best flavor.****

**_Melissa: Heyo everyone. Mel here. I think Snickers ice cream is the best flavor 'cause it's clearly better._**

****Hana: No cookie dough is, you can eat all you want of it and won't get salmonella****

**_Melissa: And you can get that from Snickers?_**

****Hana: You can't get salmonella from Snickers, but what do Snickers have that cookie dough doesn't?****

**_Melissa: It has peanuts and caramel._**

****Hana: Then if we combine our favorites, we get turtle ice cream, and that is really good too.****

**_Melissa: Yeah, but you do know that if we don't continue, Gaara might come?_**

****Hana: You're right, but he is really cute!****

**_Melissa: Yeah! But I'm scared he would kill me if I ask for a hug!_**

****Hana: Well then, give him a mental hug, and let's start this thing!****

**_Melissa: I would, but it's not the same! Well Let's get this thing on! Gaara, would you please?_**

**Gaara: These two strange things do not own Naruto...or me*shoots them a glare* and only own their oc's Hana and Melissa. Please enjoy.**

**_Melissa: Gaara is so kawaii! And I wanna hug him!_**

**Hana takes Melissa away from Gaara to the other side of the room and whispers **

****Hana: Resist the urge to become a fangirl and get on with the story, he might give you a hug then.****

**_Melissa: *Sparkly Eyes* OK! *Runs off into an imaginary sunset*_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_**Melissa & Hana**_**

**_**Third person**_**

**_**When Melissa woke up she was in a white room with another girl. She didn't know if she would hurt her, so she didn't let her guard down. Then she looked at her. She had bruises worse than Melissa. She had more scars than bruises. She then spoke to Melissa.**_**

**_**"Hi, I'm Hana! What's your name?" Hana asked.**_**

**"****_**Melissa. Do you know where we are?" Melissa responded.**_**

**_**"No, I just drew something and chanted something, then my room became really weird" Hana**_**

**"****_**Well, I think I did a forbidden jutsu, but I don't really know…" Melissa said quietly.**_**

****"******_**What's a jutsu?" Hana asked, clearly clueless.**_**

**"****_**It's a ninja technique, but if I may ask why didn't you know?" Melissa said.**_**

**_**"We don't have jutsu's where I come from, ninja's are a thing of the past. But they are pretty cool!" Hana grinned.**_**

**"****_**The ninja world is not one for fun or games! I got attacked everyday by my academy classmates just because my name is not shinobi-like! That why I have all these scars," Melissa scolded.**_**

**_**"Sorry, but where I come from ninja's are basically people who specialize in being sneaky and only threw knives and fought with katanas. I got all my scars from my dad and kids at school" Hana said, sadly. Melissa just looked shocked.**_**

**"****_**Were you wearing that when you drew that picture?" Melissa asked curiously. **_**

**_**"Wearing what?" Hana said as she looked down at her clothes. Unlike what her clothes used to look like, she now wore a long white dress with spaghetti straps. A white beaded flower was stitched on top of it in the chest area.**_**

**_**"Oh, this. No, were you wearing that?" Hana asked. Melissa just looked down at her outfit. Instead of her ninja outfit she was wearing a knee length white dress that had no straps and no shoes. Melissa then looked up and shook her head.**_**

**"****_**I see you have met each other."**_**

**_**Melissa looked at him and narrowed her eyes. 'Anyone who won't show their faces is not trustworthy if you ask me.'**_**

**_**"Who are you mister?" Hana asked, not suspicious about anything at all.**_**

**"****_**I am Pein, no just kidding. I have no name, many call me Takashi."**_**

**"****_**Why don't you have a name?" Melissa asked still suspicious.**_**

**_**"He must have forgotten it! Or his parents never bothered to name him" Hana said, cheerful at first, but serious at the end.**_**

**"****_**Look here, 'Takashi' I don't trust you. People who won't show their face are untrustworthy." Melissa said viciously.**_**

**_**"How can you not trust someone you just met? They should always be treated kindly until they have been proven as untrustworthy" Hana scolded.**_**

**"****_**Look Hana I grew up in the shinobi world. You learn to be suspicious of everything after a while." Melissa said with no emotion in her voice.**_**

**_**"Well, how can someone prove they aren't doing anything bad. I live in a high-tech world where everyone is in it to get rich, the rich grow richer while the poor become poorer. I say if they have done nothing but wear a mask, they should be trusted. What if he is hiding something he is ashamed of or scared to be judged for?" Hana rambled.**_**

**"****_**My village tried to kill me several times and you're scolding me about my trust issues?" Melissa said getting angry.**_**

**_**"My dad is always drunk and abuses me, I know how it is to be hurt by someone you once trusted. But everyone deserves a chance to be trusted. The people in your village are jerks! But should you really be giving in to them? Maybe they want you to trust no one, get close to no one, never get help from someone who may become stronger" Hana stated.**_**

**"****_**Excuse me ladies, you think everyone hated you but you don't know how you affect people, Melissa your sensei, Iruka has sent a search party to find you. He treated you that way so you would learn. And Hana your mother thinks that you're dead and is very depressed. Also your dad tried to kill your cat while you were here. BUT your mother saved poor Precious" Takashi explained.**_**

**_**"No, not Precious!" Hana cried.**_**

**"****_**Iruka-sensei is trying to find me?" Melissa said looking down while trying to hold her tears back.**_**

**_**"Yes, now do you want to go back or do you girls want to switch places?" Takashi asked.**_**

**"****_**If we switch places, will I get the knowledge I need for that place? And if I ever want to go home I WILL go back! Got that!" Melissa said.**_**

**_**"You will get the knowledge for surviving in that place, Earth. You will also be able to stay connected to each other via telepathy. But you can't go back once you choose. Unless you both want to switch places, TEMPORARILY, but only if you switch worlds. If you go back to your original world, you will remember nothing about this at all" Takashi explained.**_**

**"****_**No one even liked me there, so why would I go back?" Melissa said.**_**

**_**"The only one who truly cares for me at home is mom, but she's never home. If my cat counts, then she does to. If I switch worlds, will Precious come with me along with my iPod?" Hana asked. The two girls looked at each other in suspense.**_**

**_**"Yes, you can take Precious and your iPod, but it'll switch forms into a small scroll appearance" Takashi replied.**_**

**_**"Wanna trade places Melissa?" Hana asked.**_**

**"****_**I wanna stay, WAIT NO. Let's do this!" Melissa said.**_**

**_**"I will need both of you to look at this circle and tell us what you see" Takashi said, motioning to the circle behind him. Hana saw the design from the book, except this time a little line of pink and a line of sky blue were on two of the petals. **_**

**"****_**I see a purple heart with the lining of it shaded black, but there is also a couple of red splatters on it." Melissa said.**_**

**_**"I see a black rose with tints of navy blue and purple, but also a few lines of pink and a sky blue feather" Hana said.**_**

**"****_**Well, now you can trade places!" Takashi said.**_**

**_**"Hey, Melissa" Hana said.**_**

**_**"What?" Melissa asked.**_**

**_**"Talk to ya later, new best buddy" Hana smiled as the two girls dropped through their designs.**_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hana: Da dum! We are back again, to bring you chapter 2~ *singing voice***

_Melissa: WTF! You lied to me!_

**Hana: I lied about what?**

_Melissa: I never got my hug. *Sobs*_

**Hana: I am so sorry! Have some ice cream, any flavor from Jasmine's freezer, she has **_**EVERY **_**flavor!**

_Melissa: I don't want ice cream. I'm gonna go get my hug whether it's willing or forced._

**Hana: First we have to write the chapter though! Then I have a surprise for you, at the end.**

_Melissa: Maybe Dei-chan will do the disclaimer! Right Dei-chan?_

Deidara: Fine, art is a bang! Un. These crazy folk don't own Naruto or my amazing art, but they do own their oc's. Un

_Melissa: Dei-chan, I wanna hug you! _

Deidara: NO! It'll turn out exactly like last time! It took Itachi TWO HOURS to get you off of me!

**Hana: Well, when I hugged Sasori last time Ita-chan promised me some flowers, a cat and a dead Sakura...**

_Melissa: But I wanna hug, and I love your art Dei-chan. *Puppy dog eyes*_

**Hana: I have to agree, art is always fleeting. Just hug her, so we can get on to the story**

Deidara: What will I get in return?

**Hana: You, Dei will get one of my famous cookies.**

_Melissa: I'll buy you colorful clay!_

Deidara: Why are they famous and fine

**Hana: My cookies are famous because they are the size of a pizza!**

_Melissa: YAY! *Hugs and hands colorful clay to Dei-chan and throws Pizza sized cookie*_

_Melissa_

_First person POV_

_When I got there I was in a park, by a lake. I was wearing a tank top , short blue jean shorts, and a pair of knee-high black boots. I stood up and looked at my arms, but when I did my eyes widened. _

_My bruises and scars were gone!_

_I started walking away from the lake and to the city. I bumped into someone and fell on my arse. "Ow."_

"_Are you OK?" I looked up and I saw a boy my age with dark brown hair._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." I said._

"_My name is Logan. What's your name?"_

"_Melissa. I have to figure out where I'm gonna stay…" I said, but mumbled the last part._

"_You don't have a place to stay? My aunt might let you live with her. My cousin went missing a couple of days ago, and she is kicking her husband out…" he started to trail off after that. "But anyways. Come on." He said and grabbed my hand._

"_What was your cousin's name?" I asked getting suspicious again. He suddenly stopped making me crash into him. He then said, "Her name was-" I quickly cut him off by saying, "Hana."_

_He looked at me funny and nodded his head. "Have you seen her?"_

"_I am sorry, but I haven't seen her" I quickly came up with a lie. I didn't think it was a good idea to tell him just yet._

_He continued to drag me to his aunt's home, and we arrived._

_I was a little hesitant at first and I wanted to talk to Hana. _

'_Hey Hana?'_

_'Oh, hi Melissa!'_

'_What is your mother like? She kicked your dad out. Have you met Iruka-sensei yet?'_

_'Mom is really nice, but she's never home so we don't talk. Yeah, he has really spiky hair and wouldn't believe me when I said you switched places with me'_

'_Iruka-sensei is like that sometimes. Don't be late for his class. That is all the advice I can give you. Tell him I said HI! Also your cousin Logan is really weird.'_

_'You met Logan? I know he is, but you get to love him for it. Also, piece of advice for you too, never start talking about anime with Ron and my mom is a clean freak'_

'_OK, I'll talk to ya later, and try not to talk to Sasuke Uchiha aka duckbutt. He'll think you're a fangirl. He called me that one time, and let's just say he was unconscious for a week. If he says something say my name and he'll leave you alone'_

_'Tell Logan and Mom about me being here and if they ask questions say the following- Dad is always drunk, I love books, Ron needs to calm down with anime, Logan will forever be awesome sauce, mom I love you and I will always be your little flower, my favorite flower is a rose, my favorite color is cyan, I hate the beach and Precious is with me along with my iPod with a truly amazing case from Ron with a duck pond on it. They won't ask anything else, probably. If they do ask me'_

'_Do you have any questions about Konoha?'_

_'Who should I try to become friends with, who should I bully for bullying you and should I trust a person named Naruto?'_

'_Friends- Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. Bullies- Sakura, Ino, and Duckbutt. I think he may be trustworthy, but I didn't get to know him. I would wait a while if I were you.'_

_I walked in with Logan after that whole ordeal. Her mother looked so broken._

"_Hello, Hana told me to tell you what happened to her."_

"_Where's Hana?" Her mother asked, despaired._

"_She's in my world." I said with zero emotion in my voice._

"_You told me you didn't know where she was." Logan said clearly upset._

"_She told me to tell you AFTER we got here."_

"_How can she tell you these things if she's not here!"_

"_I wonder what Iruka-sensei is doing right about now…" I said completely ignoring his question._

"_Iruka? Isn't that a character from one of Ron's anime?"_

"_NO! Iruka was my sensei when I still lived in Konoha!"_

"_K, I'm gonna call Ron-"_

_"Did someone say Konoha and Iruka-sensei!" A boy with short blond hair and green eyes stormed into the house._

_"I did, I am from Konoha and it isn't an anime!" I protested._

_"On the contrary, Mary. The show you are talking about is called Naruto and they live in Konoha. What's it like there and where is Hana?" Ron rambled._

"_First off, my name is Melissa. Naruto is NOT a show 'cause it is where I'm from. Hana is in Konoha, and I am here. We swapped worlds."_

"_Prove it." Her mother said._

"_Dad is always drunk, I love books, Ronn needs to calm down with anime, Logan will forever be awesome sauce, mom I love you and I will always be your little flower, my favorite flower is a rose, my favorite color is cyan, I hate the beach and Precious is with me along with my iPod with a truly amazing case from Ron with a duck pond on it." I told them exactly what Hana told me._

_They all stared at me. Amaya got up, walked over to me, hugged me and started crying._

_"My little girl is still alive, thank god" Amaya croaked._

_"I guess you really are Hana's sista from anotha motha" Logan said._

_"My cousin is in Naruto!" Ron yelled out the window._

_"You can stay here, in her old room. But please tell me how she is regularly, please" Amaya smiled as she cried._

_"Sure, I'll also help her whenever and however I can" I smiled._

_'She had people who truly cared for her here, but they were never around so she felt alone. Better to be alone than feel alone' I smiled._

**Hana**

**First person POV**

**When I stopped falling, I stood on my two feet and looked at my outfit. I was now wearing a tan, long sleeved cloak over my new white dress. I look around and all I could see are trees.**

**"Hello?" I yelled.**

**"Hey I heard a voice over here!" A man yelled. Ninja showed up around me and one had very cool hair.**

**"I like your hair mister, it looks really spiky" I said.**

**"My name is Iruka-sensei, have you seen a girl named Melissa anywhere?" Iruka-sensei explained.**

**"Melly! Yeah, she's up here now. I can hear her and everything. We traded places and she's now in my world. So, you're the guy who gave her the detention that made her accidentally grab a forbidden jutsu thing and meet me!" I said.**

**"What is your name and can you help us find her?" Iruka asked.**

**"My name is Hana and I come from Earth. I can't help you because she is now on Earth. So this is the world of Shinobi she talked about, the air is easy to breathe in" I laughed.**

**"Where is 'Earth'?" Iruka asked.**

**"It's a whole different world in the milky way galaxy, so light years away. Can I take Melissa's spot in the ninja program? 'Cause she's never coming back" I asked.**

**"Take this girl to the Hokage and get her into questioning. We'll continue the search" Iruka demanded. One ninja nodded and i reappeared in a office.**

**"Hello, who is the little girl?" An old man asked.**

**"Hi, I'm Hana and I come from Earth! Melly is now on Earth, because she felt unwanted here and I felt unwanted there" I said.**

**"She is a deranged child we found in the woods sir" the ninja said.**

**"I am not deranged! I had to deal with a drunk father, a mama who always works late, kids bullying me and my cat. Oh no, where is Precious?! Takashi promised Precious would be here!" I cried.**

**"Takashi? Put her down. Hana, can you tell me anything about Takashi and how you got here?" The old man asked.**

**"Sure, Takashi is a weird dude who wore a mask to hide his face and he said most called him Takashi and he has no real name" I said.**

**"And what about how you got here and Melissa leaving?" The old man asked.**

**"Well I found this spell in a myth book and it was called Rose of the Heart and I drew it and chanted something. Then I appeared in a white room with Melly! She said she performed a jutsu she found by some stairs. Then Takashi started talking and we switched places!" I smiled. **

**"We will add you to the ninja program right away, Hana. I am Sarutobi, Hiruzen, the third hokage of our village Konoha" the old man said. **

**'Hey Hana?' Melissa thought.**

**'Oh, hi Melissa!' I thought back. **

'**What is your mother like? She kicked your dad out? Have you met Iruka-sensei yet?'**

**'Mom is really nice, but she's never home so we don't talk. Yeah, he has really spiky hair and wouldn't believe me when I said you switched places with me'**

**After a few minutes of chatting Iruka walked into the room.**_'_

**"We can't find Melissa anywhere sir" Iruka said.**

**"I know, she is now on Earth, the land that Hana comes from" the old man said.**

**"But sir is she really from another world?" Iruka asked.**

**"Yes, I am and I want my cat! Also, Melissa says hi!" I started crying.**

**"You mean this cat? And how do you know that?" Iruka held up a brown, longhaired tabby-persian mix.**

**"Precious! Also, we are connected through our thoughts, so we mentally talk to each other" I jumped out of my chair and hugged my fluffy kitten.**

**"Could you bring Naruto here?" The hokage asked.**

**"Sure and this scroll was found with the cat" Iruka handed me the scroll, my iPod! After a few minutes of waiting a blond boy came walking in while eating ramen.**

**"What do you want old man?! I haven't done anything!" He said.**

**"We know Naruto, we just want you to meet someone. Hana this is Naruto, Naruto this is Hana" The hokage said.**

**'You met Logan? I know he is, but you get to love him for it. Also, piece of advice for you too, never start talking about anime with Ron and my mom is a clean freak'**

'**OK, I'll talk to ya later, and try not to talk to Sasuke Uchiha aka duckbutt. He'll think you're a fangirl. He called me that one time, and let's just say he was unconscious for a week. If he says something say my name and he'll leave you alone'**

**'Tell Logan and Mom about me being here and if they ask questions say the following- Dad is always drunk, I love books, Ron needs to calm down with anime, Logan will forever be awesome sauce, mom I love you and I will always be your little flower, my favorite flower is a rose, my favorite color is cyan, I hate the beach and Precious is with me along with my iPod with a truly amazing case from Ron with a duck pond on it. They won't ask anything else, probably. If they do ask me'**

'**Do you have any questions about Konoha?'**

**'Who should I try to become friends with, who should I bully for bullying you and should I trust a person named Naruto?'**

'**Friends- Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. Bullies- Sakura, Ino, and Duckbutt. I think he may be trustworthy, but I didn't get to know him. I would wait a while if I were you.'**

**"Hi Naruto!" I smiled, while Naruto blushed a bit.**

**"Hi Hana, why do I have to be here!?" Naruto asked.**

**"Well, Hana here just moved here from a far away place and only has her kitten and a single scroll. She will need a place to stay, so you will both be sharing an apartment or a small house" The hokage said.**

**"House!" Naruto grinned.**

**"Ok, some Anbu will be moving your stuff to the house now. You are going to live in Konoha main street, house number 317" the hokage said.**

**"317 Konoha Main, k! Let's go Naruto, we should get to know each other better since we'll be living together. Like siblings!" I laughed.**

**"Oi, wait up! You don't know where the house is!" Naruto threw away his ramen and came chasing after me.**

**'Hello, Melissa how do you get to Konoha Main 317 from the hokage's office?' I thought.**

'**You go right and then turn on the first left. It should be on that road.' Melissa replied.**

**"Go right! Now left and here it is!" I jumped onto a lawn the had the numbers 317 on the door.**

**"How did you find it so quickly?" Naruto asked.**

**"I asked Melissa for directions of course!" I laughed, running inside. The house had two floors, a bathroom on each floor, two bedrooms upstairs, a living room, kitchen and two empty rooms.**

**"This house is a lot bigger than the last house I lived in" I said.**

**"I've lived in an apartment my whole life" Naruto said.**

**"I hear those are really small, like one bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom" I said.**

**"Yeah, it was exactly that! So, where are you from?" Naruto asked.**

**"Earth" I said.**

**"Oh, is it really small? I've never heard of it before" Naruto said.**

**"It's 'cause Earth is really far away" I replied. A few ninja appeared and dropped Naruto's stuff all over the ground.**

**"Sorry, I never keep anything clean" Naruto laughed.**

**"Don't worry, I'll do the cleaning! I always did it at home because my mom was never around and my dad was always drunk" I said.**

**"Ok, let's play a game!" Naruto said.**

**"How about you ask a question and we both answer it?" I asked.**

**"Ok, what is your favorite food? Mine is ramen!" Naruto said.**

**"My favorite food is taiyaki, preferably apple flavor" I replied.**

**"Your turn" Naruto said.**

**"What is you favorite color? Mine is cyan, it's a type of teal and turqoise" I said.**

**"Orange" Naruto replied. We sat on the floor and talked for an hour. His favorite things are basically ramen and the color orange, he will become the best hokage there has ever been and dislikes the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cool down and Sasuke.**

**"Why does everyone hate Sasuke? Melissa called him Duckbutt" I asked. Naruto broke out laughing and then turned confused.**

**"How do you know Melissa?" Naruto asked.**

**"We can talk to each other via our minds, it's called telepathy. We can only do it with each other though" I explained.**

**"That's really cool!" Naruto said.**

**"It's getting late, so do you want help putting your stuff away?" I asked.**

**"No, I got it. You can go to bed, you'll have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow" Naruto said, blushing slightly.**

**"Ok, but I don't have anything to sleep in" I said.**

**"I'll lend you a pair of my pj's for a while, just don't make fun of them" Naruto said.**

**"Thank you Naruto! To pay you back, I'll work on our budget and make food and clean" I smiled.**

**"Ok, but does that mean I can't have ramen?" Naruto asked.**

**"It depends on the price, but if you eat it all the time and nothing else, you'll never become hokage! So, maybe ramen twice a day to start it off and we'll slowly make it once a day!" I smiled. Naruto handed me a pair of pajamas and I ran to the bathroom to change. I took off the cloak and noticed all of my bruises were gone and my scars were really small. I looked for my birthmark and it was still there. I spun around and looked at my reflection. I was wearing an oversized grey t-shirt with long blue pants with ramen bowls on them. I picked up my clothes and folded them, placing them on the counter.**

**"Hey Naruto, they're pretty big on me" I said as I ran out. Naruto looked over and blushed slightly. **

**"Your pants fell down" Naruto looked away. I looked down and it was true.**

**"Either give me a bigger shirt or give me some things I could use to tie something" I demanded. Naruto threw me some thread and a needle and I ran back to the bathroom. I took off his pants and put on my tan cloak. I poked a needle into it and started to sew it to where it wouldn't fall down. It took longer than I thought.**

**"And bam, I have pajamas that fit!" I laughed.**

**"Now go to sleep, I just finished" Naruto said. I ran around the house and only one room had a bed in it.**

**"Naruto, there is only one bed!" I yelled.**

**"I'll take the floor-" Naruto said.**

**"No, it's big enough to fit both of us, and it's only temporary so who cares!" I said.**

**"Fine" Naruto mumbled.**

**"Good night Naruto" I said as I curled under the blanket with Precious.**

**"Good night Hana" Naruto mumbled.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Melissa: We only own our OC's and the plot_

**Hana: What she said.**

_Melissa_

_First Person POV_

"_Melissa, wake up!"_

"_Melissa, Iruka came to pick up some apples."_

"_Nuh uh. Iruka dudn't like apples." After a while they left me alone….and then I fell off the bed._

"_What do you losers want!" I groaned still tired._

"_We figured you would do this so we got up extra early." Logan said._

"_Come on, we're going to take you to school with us!" Ronn said._

"_Are you kidding me?" I deadpanned. They looked at each other, left the room, came back, and threw me a purple knee length dress that had long sleeves. The sleeves went past my hands._

"_What the mess is this?"_

"_A dress. Now put it on." Logan said. I glared kunai at them and they left the room. I put the dress on and looked in the mirror. I didn't like my hair, so I put it in a side ponytail. I put my pair of knee-high black boots on, and left the room._

"_Are you ready?" Logan asked while drinking coffee._

"_Yeah. But you don't know my last name." I said._

"_..." They were silent._

"_My whole name is Melissa Rose Satou." I told them. We got in this big yellow thing that will take us to 'school'._

"_Melissa this thing is called a bus, and it will take us to school." Ronn said real slowly like I couldn't understand English, so I punched him in the arm. _

"_Here Melissa, put this shiny red stuff on your lips. It's called lipgloss." Ronn said slowly like I was stupid._

"_Ronn, I am still able to do jutsu. I am not stupid, and I will kill you if you keep testing me!" I whispered darkly in his ear. He quickly jumped over two seats and just sat there stiff as stone. _

"_Melissa, why are you so mad?" Logan asked me._

"_You drag me out of bed, make me put on a dress, pulled me onto this bus, talk to me like I'm stupid, and you expect me to be calm." I hissed in his ear darkly. He bolted down the aisle and sat next to Ronn. _

_I knew we were going to be on this bus for another hour and a half, so I pulled out the iPod Amaya bought me yesterday. I got some earbuds out of my backpack, and put them in the iPod. I started listening to Stand in the Rain by Superchic(k) as I was looking out the window._

"_Stand in the rain, stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You'll stand through the pain, you won't drown…" I was quietly singing along with the song, when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked to my left and saw a boy with black somewhat shaggy hair._

"_Hey." That was all the boy said. _

"_Hey Melissa." I looked up to see Logan looking at me in a worried way. Did it have something to do with the guy next to me?_

"_What is your name?" the boy asked me._

"_It is very rude to ask someone for their name when you haven't told that person what your's is." I said._

"_Kyle. My name is Kyle."_

"_Melissa."_

"_Hey~ Lissa. You should totally come sit with me and Logan." Ronn seems to only treat me like a little sister. He didn't even wait for my answer. He grabbed Kyle by the collar and threw him into another seat. He even had the nerve to drag me to where he was sitting with Logan at!_

"_You shouldn't talk that guy!" _

"_Why?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because why?"_

"_Cause I said so!" _

"'_Cause you said so, why?"_

"_He pushed his dad down the stairs one time." he whispered in my ear. I stared at him like he was stupid, and put on another song. This time the song was I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction. I was really feelin' this song. _

"_Melissa." Logan kept calling my name while I was trying to ignore him._

"_Logan I think she's mad." Ronn whispered._

"_Ya think?" I said still mad._

"_The school's up ahead, so please stop acting mad?" Ronn said._

"_Fine, but if I get enrolled in this school and I didn't like it, I am totally running away." I said with an icy glare. _

"_Just come on." Logan said pulling me off the bus. I really felt like killing them!_

"_We have to go to the office to tell them you had to come with us today." Ronn told me._

"_What do you boys need?" the office lady said._

"_Melissa is attending school with us today, Mrs. Wayland!" Logan said cheerfully._

"_Is she the same age as you?" She asked filing her nails._

"_I don't know. Is filing your nails in front of us making you any prettier? 'Cause it seems to me like it ain't making any difference to your ugliness!" I practically snarled._

_Logan slapped his hand over my mouth when he noticed I was going to say something else._

"_I'm terribly sorry, but this is her first time waking up so early. She's very grumpy!" Ronn said while I glared at him._

"_OK, but what is her name?" the lady asked._

"_Melissa Rose Satou." Logan said. He still had his hand over my mouth, so I licked him._

"_GROSS!" he jerked his hand away from my mouth._

"_Come on already!"_

_"No...I don't wanna!" I all but yelled in Ronn's ear. He cringed but didn't let go of me. I tried to run away, but Logan grabbed my other arm and they both pulled me away. I didn't want to stay around to find out what school was here, but I had no choice. I really should have bumped into someone other than Logan, the humongous idiot._

_"First is math, and you'll be with Logan for the first half of the day" Ronn said then walked to whatever he had right now. I decided his punishment, and it will not be pleasant. I am going to..._

_"Logan who is this young girl?" A lady asked._

_"Melissa. She is coming to school with me and Ronn today" Logan said._

_"NO! You dragged me out of bed this morning! I will severely hurt you!" I whispered the last part in his ear._

_"Please don't kill me yet! I haven't even had a girlfriend yet!" He silently begged._

_"Alright, but don't cross me. EVER!" I said darkly. With that we went with the day, and it was AWFUL!_

**Hana**

**First person POV**

**When I woke up, I felt a something lying on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Naruto everywhere. I rolled off of him and looked for Precious.**

**"**_**Mew" **_**I looked at the door and Precious looked hungry.**

**"I'll find you something to eat!" I said as I ran to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, but the only things in there were eggs and milk.**

**"Will you drink some milk? You are not getting any eggs" I said as I poured her a small bowl full.**

**"Mew" Precious purred. I poured two glasses of milk and searched the kitchen for some more food. I looked everywhere and there was only ramen, milk, eggs and the cooking utensils. I took out the eggs and started making some omelets. After a few omelets were made before Naruto woke up.**

**"What smells so good?" Naruto asked.**

**"I made some omelets and poured some milk already, so eat up" I smiled. Naruto had a stupid grin on his face and started eating right away.**

**"This is really good! What's in it?" Naruto asked.**

**"Salt, pepper, milk and eggs. I couldn't find anything else. Could i have your bank book?" I asked.**

**"Why do you need it?" Naruto asked.**

**"I wanna see how much money you have for groceries and make sure it's balanced correctly" I replied.**

**"How do you know how to balance it?" Naruto asked surprised.**

**"I balanced my dads and moms regularly. My dad made me do everything and just wasted money on alcohol" I stabbed my omelet.**

**"Well, you don't have to do it" Naruto said.**

**"So, it became more of hobby to clean, cook and stuff. I once stole ten bucks from my dad and bought a cd, serves him right. Best thing is he never caught me" I grinned.**

**"You wouldn't steal from me would you?" Naruto laughed nervously.**

**"Of course not, you're my first friend here, third friend if you count Melissa and Precious" I defended.**

**"Ok, I'll go get it" Naruto said as he ran off. His plate was empty and so was his glass.**

**"Do you want any more milk or omelets!" I yelled.**

**"Yes please!" Naruto replied. I poured half a glass of milk and gave him another omelet. When Naruto came back in he looked ready to leave and tossed me his money and his balance book.**

**"I have to go to school now so can I take this for the way and come back for lunch?" Naruto asked. **

**"I might not be here at lunch, so take some ramen with you" I said. Naruto nodded and ran off. I changed into my white dress and looked for a jacket in Naruto's room. I found a black one and threw it on. I finally noticed I wasn't wearing and shoes so I looked around. Naruto didn't have any spares. I ran around and didn't notice Precious climbed onto my back. I pet her head and decided to go bare foot. **

**I opened the door and skipped towards hokage tower. I saw Naruto walking alone and other kids just ran on by him, not giving him any greetings. The adults looked as if he was a monster or with pity. I finally spotted the hokage tower and ran straight to his office.**

**"Oh, hello Hana. What can I help you with?" Sarutobi asked.**

**"I need stuff" I replied, bluntly.**

**"Well, I can see that. Take care of the rest of my work, I'm gonna show Hana around" Sarutobi said.**

**"Yay!" I jumped up and smiled. The hokage showed me everything and some ninja held some of the stuff we bought. I carried some of it too, I had all of my new clothes and wore my new boots! **

**"Kurenai will take you shopping for food now, I must go work" Sarutobi rubbed the top of my head and a lady with red eyes walked up to me.**

**"Hi, I'm Kurenai. You must be Hana, did you know you have the same name as one of my friends?" I shook my head and she laughed "Her name is Hana Inuzuka and she works as a vet."**

**"Inu means dog, so is she from a dog clan?" I asked.**

**"Actually, her family does work a lot with dogs. You're very smart for a..."**

**"11 year old" I finished.**

**"Well, let's see how your shopping will go. Everything is free for today so take anything you want" Kurenai said. I instantly ran off and looked at everything. I filled one bag with vegetables, one with fruit, one with meat, one with dairy and another full of random things.**

**"Wow, that is a lot for just you" Kurenai stated.**

**"I live with Naruto and he has very little food, so I made sure to get enough for 2!" I smiled. **

**"Are you going to become a ninja?" Kurenai asked.**

**"Yes, where I come from ninjas are from the past, but we still have soldiers with advanced weapons. And I think Melissa would want me to become a ninja in her place and prove everyone wrong" I rambled.**

**"You are so polite and considerate, Hana. I hope you become a very strong ninja" Kurenai rubbed the top of my head and walked me home. I waved her goodbye and sprinted for my room. Everything was here and Precious jumped off of my back and walked towards her little cat bed.**

**"Excuse me, Miss Hana. Will you come with me to the academy?" A masked ninja asked. I picked Precious back up and jumped onto his back.**

**"I am ready for school" I said and I found myself in front of a door. I knocked and Iruka said come in. I took a deep breath and calmly opened the door. I walked in with Precious on my head and my iPod/scroll in my coat pocket.**

**"Everyone this is Hana, Hana introduce yourself" Iruka said.**

**"Hi, I'm Hana! I have no clue what to say" I stated.**

**"Interests, dislikes, hobbies, why you're here, etc" Iruka replied.**

**"I like my cat, Precious and fluffy animals in general. I also like taiyaki and tiryaki and ice cream. Oh, and my friends Melissa and Naruto! I dislike spicy food, bullies and the following people for bullying Melissa- Sakura, Ino, Duckbutt I mean Sas. Sasu. Sastai!" I couldn't remember the last one.**

**"It's Sasuke Uchiha and who can't like him!" A girl with long pink hair said.**

**"Shut it Pinkie, I don't like bullies and he is a bully! If anyone bad talks my friends I will beat you into another dimension! My hobbies are cleaning, cooking, gardening annnnnnnnnd listening to music? I hope to become friends with- Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino! Melissa told me they were cool" I smiled.**

**"I am not becoming friends with a cat!" A boy with a grey hoodie with black fur coming out of it said.**

**"Hey, Hana sit next to me! She makes really good food" Naruto waved.**

**"No, Naruto. She will sit next to Sasuke" Iruka instructed. I looked him dead in the eyes and removed all emotion.**

**"Why do I have to sit next to a person who bullied Melissa?" I snarled. Iruka was taken slightly aback from the tone in my voice.**

**"Because that is an open seat" Iruka said.**

**"But I wanna sit next to Naruto" I whined.**

**"Well you can't, sit next to Sasuke" Iruka instructed. I looked him dead in the eyes, then looked at Naruto. I walked towards the duckbutt, sat down for five seconds and then moved to sit next to Naruto.**

**"I told you to-"**

**"Theoretically speaking I sat next to Sasuke. You never said for how long, so I sat for five seconds and then moved here" I cut him off. Everyone looked at me in amazement and then looked at Iruka.**

**"You will sit in the seat next to Sasuke for this class" Iruka specified. I got up, walked to the seat next to duckbutt and picked it up. I set it back down next to Naruto.**

**"This is the seat next to Sasuke, you never specified that it had to say there" I said. Everyone looked at me again and this time looked horrified.**

**"Hana, you will sit directly next to Sasuke" Iruka demanded. I got up and sat on top of Sasuke.**

**"Get off of me!" Sasuke said.**

**"I am sitting next to him, for on an atomic scale the electrons are truly never touching" I replied. Everyone looked at me in amusement and then the boys started laughing while the girls yelled at me to get off of Sasuke.**

**"Hana, you will sit next to Sasuke. On a flat, solid surface and stay there until that bell rings" Iruka glared daggers at me. I looked at him with challenging eyes and sit on the desk. I took off my shoe and it hit the bell, making it ring. I ran down to grab my shoe and saw a very angry Iruka. I jumped desk to desk until I was almost on top of Naruto.**

**"What is your full name?" Iruka asked.**

**"Hana Bara Mizu" I replied.**

**"HANA BARA MIZU, YOU HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL AND WILL HAVE TO WRITE A FIVE HUNDRED WORD ESSAY ON CHAKRA!" Iruka yelled. Everyone looked at me, some in dispense and others challenged me.**

**"What's chakra?" I asked. Everyone deadpanned and face palmed themselves.**

**"What did you learn in your last school?" Pinkie yelled.**

**"Well, we were taught math, science, history, geography, literature, poetry, geometry, algebra, computer, cooking, and logic" I replied.**

**"So you were a civilian? Ha!" A girl with blond hair laughed.**

**"We also had physical education, but I got kicked out for hitting people too many times" I laughed.**

**"Well, you should start studying" Naruto said.**

**"I got this! All I need to do it write five hundred words! Once I had to write a 4,000 word essay on animals" I waved it off.**

**"Well, since someone here doesn't know it, Sasuke, you teach her" Iruka demanded. A huge debate started to happen and I slid under the desk.**

**"Hey, Naruto how do you spell chakra?" I whispered.**

**"C-h-a-k-r-a, why?" Naruto asked. I gave him a grin and crept out of the desk.**

**"That won't be necessary, for I have the essay right here" I said.**

**"Ok, then read to the class" Iruka challenged.**

**"Well can I just give an overview of it? I don't wanna say five hundred words" I asked.**

**"Fine, now go" Everyone yelled.**

**"Chakra is the energy within everyone. It's made up of spiritual energy, like our souls, and physical chakra, the energy we use on a daily basis. Chakra is used in multiple different ways. You can use it to enhance your strength, perform jutsus, and everyday use if you know the proper hand signs. The hand signs help with your chakra flow and other stuff. Done" I said.**

**"How did you know that and you were clueless minutes before?" Iruka asked.**

**"Where I come from, it is a lot like how we live, so this is basically a science review" I replied.**

**"If you can answer the next question correctly you can sit anywhere you want" I looked at him in suspense "What is Melissa's favorite animal?" Iruka asked.**

**'Hey, Melissa what is your favorite animal?' I asked.**

**'Cheetah. Is Iruka giving you trouble?'**

**'He said I could sit anywhere I wanted after assigning me to sit next to Sasugay' **

'**I always knew he was a douchbag.' **

**'Talk to ya later!'**

**"Her favorite animal is cheetah" I said.**

**"How did she know?" The hooded guy asked.**

**"Easy, I can talk to her through my mind" I replied.**

**"Liar" he said.**

**"Naruto, what's his name?" I asked.**

**"That's Kiba Inuzuka" Naruto said.**

**"Ah, you're related to the girl that has the same name as me. Did you know Kiba means Fang in my native land?" I asked.**

**"No, now leave me alone" Kiba demanded.**

**"He isn't very nice, why did Melissa tell me to be his friend? Hey Naruto, where are the others I mentioned?" I asked.**

**"Hinata is the girl with short hair, Shino is the guy with the coat and glasses, that's Kiba and in his coat is Akamaru, Shikamaru is the one taking a nap and Chouji is the one eating" Naruto said.**

**"What was duckbutts name again?" I asked.**

**"Sasuke, you'll hear it a lot from his fangirls" Naruto glared at him.**

**"Sasuque?" I asked.**

**"No, Sasuke" Naruto corrected me.**

**"I will now call you Sasuque, you are now mexican!" I declared.**

**"My name is Sasuke Uchiha not Sasuque and what is a mexican?" Sasuque asked. I looked around and found everything I needed. I was wearing a sombrero, had a moraca in one hand and mexican food in the other. **

**"Hola, I like queso, tacos, quesadillas and chili peppas! I have lots of kids and multiple wives. Jejejejeje" I acted. Everyone broke out laughing and Sasuque looked like he was about to kill someone.**

**"I don't like you, da. Melissa said you bully her, so I'll kill you with my sunflower da" I glared at him.**

**"What is that impression on?" Naruto asked.**

**"Russian, wanna hear my american and english?" I asked.**

**"Sure!" Naruto asked.**

**"I am an actual American so it's easy! I like cheeseburgers and fries and junk food. I'm always on the internet surfin' the web and I have a high metabolism!" I said normally.**

**"Now british!" Kiba laughed. Iruka just stormed out of the room while everyone laughed.**

**"I like tea and scones and riding my horse on sunny days. I truly despise americans and I am very fancy. I'm on a horse, du du dududu" I said in a british accent. Everyone in the class started laughing while Sasuque and the girls, minus Hinata, left.**

**"Ok, sorry about earlier. You had a cat, soo..." Kiba laughed.**

**"I wanna see Akamaru!" I said. Kiba looked surprised and a white dog jumped out and onto me. He licked my face and all the boys started to blush. I looked down and saw Akamaru's back paw almost showed my chest. I picked him up, placed him on my lap and buttoned up my new jacket. It was made of black leather. I picked him up and started playing with him.**

**"He's so fluffy!" I said. Most of the boys stopped daydreaming and stopped blushing.**

**"Akamaru is not fluffy! He just has a bit" Kiba said.**

**"He's name is fluffy and he shall be my fluffy" Akamaru bit my hand and I set him down. "Bad fluffy, bad" I said.**

**"Why are you doing this?" Naruto couldn't stop laughing.**

**"Because laughing equals happiness, happiness equals kindness, kindness means less meanies, less meanies means less bullies and less bullies equals less suicide! And suicide is bad, so happiness is good!" I jumped on top of the desk and explained. The hokage walked in with Iruka.**

**"Hana, just sit next to Sasuke, and behave" He said.**

**"But hokage! Sasuke is a bully! Bullying means negativity, negativity means sadness, and sadness equals depression! And what comes after depression? Suicide! I don't want to sit next to someone who could make someone commit suicide!" I protested.**

**"Then where do you want to sit?" The hokage asked.**

**"Next to Naruto and Kiba!" I said.**

**"Then why can't you sit there?" Sarutobi asked.**

**"Iruka told me I had to sit next to Sasuke even though I said just before that I don't like him! And I said I wanted to sit next to Naruto, so I found loopholes!" I said.**

**"Then sit there and behave" The hokage smiled. I nodded and literally fell back into my new seat. Naruto and Kiba both grinned at me and I propped my legs on the desk, grinning.**

**"All the girls left with Sasuke except for Hinata" Iruka said.**

**"I should stop by the library later and study" I mumbled.**

**"Why study? Just skip it" Kiba grinned.**

**"But grades are important. If you don't get a good grade you can't graduate" I said.**

**"Is that the system at your old school?" Iruka asked.**

**"Yeah, if you get an f, you fail and can't graduate" I said.**

**"Dude! Why did you do that?" Kiba asked.**

**"If you got twenty percent, you have an f, 0-40 is a d, 41-60 is a c, 61-80 is a b and 81-100 is an a" I explained.**

**"Oh, we still pass then!" Naruto said.**

**"Yeah, I was terrified for a second there" Kiba sighed.**

**"And depending on your grades, you might get accepted to a college where you can become better at something you like and then once you get a degree, you can get a job in that field. I could go to Harvard at the age of 15 at the rate I'm goin'" I rambled.**

**"That must be a stressful system, I must go now" the hokage bowed and left.**

**"Ok, ask all the questions you want, since we only have a few minutes left" Iruka sighed.**

**"What are the jutsus and terms that have been taught thus far?" I asked.**

**"The basic jutsus and the stuff in your scroll" Iruka said.**

**"Where can I get this scroll? I don't believe I have one" I asked.**

**"I'll give you one after class. Anything else?" Iruka asked.**

**"Have you gotten a girlfriend yet sensei?" Kiba joked.**

**"I will not answer that, anything school related?" Iruka asked.**

**"Where is the library?" I asked.**

**"Next to the academy to the left, four blocks then turn right" Shikamaru replied.**

**"What month is it?" I asked.**

**"November" Everyone replied.**

**"Why is there no snow on the ground then?" I asked.**

**"It doesn't snow here, very much that is" Iruka replied.**

**"Good! At my old house there was snow everywhere and it was freezing!" I said. The bell went off and everyone, minus Shikamaru, sprinted off. I slowly got up, putting Precious on my shoulder and my scroll in one hand as I walked out.**

**"Hey, if you want to find anything from the library at our level, start in the back and make your way up" Shikamaru suggested.**

**"Thank you, Shika-chan" I smiled. He had a tint of pink on his cheeks and mumbled something about trouble and walked the opposite direction with Chouji. When I finally arrived, I went to the back ASAP! Have to catch up and all. I grabbed a whole shelf of scrolls and put my glasses on. **

**"Hey, here is the scroll I mentioned at school. Do you study often?" Iruka asked. **

**"At home I could only clean, cook, work on the financial balance and study since I was five years, three months, four days and 12 hours old" I replied.**

**"What about school?" Iruka asked.**

**"Study, study, pop quiz, study, test, study, bullying" I replied. Iruka was taken aback and started asking me more questions as I read the scrolls. I finished the last one and took off my glasses. Iruka left a card on my table before he left. It was a library card and it was already filled out. I put the scrolls back and walked to librarian.**

**"Hello, how may I help you?" The librarian asked as she read a book. **

**"How many scrolls may I check out at a time?" I asked.**

**"Ten scrolls at a time" She replied.**

**"Thank you for your time" I bowed as I ran back to the shelf. I grabbed ten scrolls and returned to the librarian.**

**"Back already?" The librarian asked.**

**"Yeah, I like to read" I smiled sheepishly. She checked out the scrolls and I started to walk home. 'I should get a big bag' I thought. I unlocked the front door and turned on the light. **

**"Surprise!" Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Hinata(not very loudly though) yelled.**

**"Surprise" Shikamaru said, sleepishly.**

**"Umm..." I said, totally starstruck.**

**"We're having a surprise party for your arrival here!" Naruto grinned. I could feel slight tears well up in my eyes and hugged everyone while smiling. **

**"Why are you crying?!" Kiba panicked.**

**"No one has ever done anything like this for me before" I laughed.**

**"Like what?" Naruto asked.**

**"Friends, I didn't have any friends before I met Melissa. Now they're throwin' me a party!" I laughed. Everyone looked shocked and then their eyes softened. They all hugged me, even Shikamaru who was a bit more lazy.**

**"Well, why didn't the people at home like you?" Kiba asked.**

**"My name is Hana, that is japanese for flower. I lived in America so they called me Flower. And I was smarter than everyone else. My dad was always drunk and my mom was only home when I slept, minus a few days that she slept through" I explained.**

**"So what was your full name in your native language?" Kiba asked.**

**"Flower Rose Water" I laughed.**

**"Hana Bara Mizu...Flower Rose Water" Everyone said to themselves.**

**"I prefer japanese" Shika-chan said.**

**"Yeah, the other one doesn't fit" Kiba nodded.**

**"So, we all got you gifts" Naruto said, jumping up and down.**

**"Gifts? But it isn't christmas or my birthday!" I said.**

**"Well, you get gifts now" Chouji said, munching away on his chips.**

**"What flavor are those?" I asked.**

**"Bbq" he replied.**

**"Ew, bbq. I hate spicy, sweet is the best" I said.**

**"Ok open mine first" Naruto said. I opened it and saw a few scrolls. I opened one and it was a cook book. The other two were scrolls that stored other things. Kiba handed me his and when I opened it, I hugged it to death.**

**"It's a fox plushie!" I blushed out of excitement.**

**"Look again" Kiba said. I looked and saw something adorable.**

**"Is that a puppy?!" I panicked.**

**"Yep, from a litter my sister took care of" Kiba grinned.**

**"She is so cute!" I smiled. She had black fur, except for a little botch of white every now and then.**

**"I'm gonna call you Galaxy" I smiled.**

**"Why Galaxy?" Naruto asked.**

**"Because her black fur looks like space and her spots look like stars" I replied. Chouji tossed me his and I opened it to find coupons for lots of sweet food. **

**"Taiyaki for a buck! It cost 14.99 at home" I mumbled. I jump/hugged Chouji.**

**"Hehe, you can get down now" Chouji laughed. Hinata shyly gave me her gift and it was a cute charm bracelet, with animal charms and sweet food on it.**

**"Thank you Hina-chan" I hugged her. She mumbled a you're welcome. Next was Shikamaru. He tossed to me, really lazily. I opened it and it had a scroll in it.**

**"Open the scroll" Shikamaru instructed. I did as I was told and several different scrolls appeared.**

**"They're all on different techniques. You can't get them at the library" Shikamaru explained. I looked at him with sparkling eyes and everyone looked afraid. I tackled Shika-chan and he nearly fell backwards.**

**"I LOVE RU!" I hugged Shika-chan to the brink of death's doors. Everyone fell to the floor with wide eyes and gaping mouths.**

**"How come Shikamaru get her to do that?" Naruto asked.**

**"He noticed she liked reading and his mom keeps trying to make him read them" Chouji said.**

**"I LOVE YOU, SHI-KA-MA-RU!" I hugged him.**

**"Ok, just get off of me" Shikamaru pleaded. I let go of him and took a few steps back.**

**"Sorry" I mumbled.**

**"Now it's time for cake!" Naruto said. He opened a big box and it was filled with many, small different cakes. Everyone took one and I snatched a orange one. I took a bite out of it and felt like a citrus parade.**

**"The orange and the cream mixed together wonderfully and goes well with the batter" I mumbled.**

**"You know a lot about sweets don't you?" Hinata whispered.**

**"I like making sweets during my free time, if I have no new books to read" I replied.**

**"You make sweets?!" Kiba asked.**

**"Give me a cake and I can tell you the ingredients! And how they mix together" I said. Naruto handed me a chocolate and I ate it.**

**"Milk chocolate, caramel and cream! One of the best combinations, also a classic" I said.**

**"Wow, now I wish I got more" Naruto mumbled. Throughout the night we laughed, ate sweets and even played a game of truth or dare! But it ended too soon and I fell asleep.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Melissa: I made my part long for you wonderful readers, and I am exhausted! Hidan can you please?_

_Hidan: Fuck no!_

_Melissa: Hidan! Do what I say! Your Leader is scared of me when I am angry, so you should be too! *Glares*_

_Hidan: O.O *Shudders* Fine! These bitches don't own anything other than their OC's and the plot._

"_Melissa it wasn't that bad! Now, open the damn door!" Logan screamed at me. I sorta locked Logan and Ron out of the house while it was raining. It started raining on our way back from the bus stop. I took the keys from Ron, and pushed them both back then locked the door._

"_NO! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" I screamed._

"_TECHNICALLY YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS MAKE A STINKING CLONE!" Ron yelled at me._

"_Oh, that's right!" I opened the door and let them in. They looked like they went swimming in their clothes. I giggled at the sight of them. I was still completely dry._

"_You're evil!" Logan said._

"_You should've met Anko-san." I replied like it was nothing new._

"_You met Anko?" Ron asked._

"_Duh! Have you forgotten that unlike you two I am actually from Konoha?" I asked him._

"_Sometimes I actually do forget that you're not from this world." Ron said._

"_Ron, you have passed the highest level of Idiocy." Logan said._

"_Well, I'm not book smart! You're just a stinking nerd." Ron said._

"_Ron, I'm smarter than you. Are you gonna call me a nerd too?" I asked._

"_No, it's only attractive with girls." he said giving me a cheeky grin. I giggled at the face he was making._

"_Ron, don't make Melissa as stupid as you are!" Logan said then went into the kitchen._

"_Logan, do you even know how to cook?" I asked him._

"_No, no he doesn't. He can't even cook ramen without burning something." Ron snickered._

"_S-Shut up!" Logan stuttered and blushed. I giggled. I have been giggling so much. I have never giggled so much in my entire life!_

"_Well, I know how to cook lots of stuff!" I chirped._

"_Do you know how to make dango? I always wanted to try that!" Ron said._

"_Yes, but if I cook your food you know it will be japanese, right? I don't know how to cook American food." I said._

"_I am perfectly fine with that!" Logan said._

"_Me too. We can have dango for dessert, right?" Ron said with sparkly eyes. I sweatdropped but nodded._

"_If we have the stuff to make it. The main course will be Miso Ramen!" I said. Ron started drooling, so I stepped away from him._

_After we all ate dinner and dessert we headed to bed._

"_Melissa, come on! It's time to get your schedule!" Logan said._

"_Oh, not no, but HELL NO!" I yelled._

"_Melissa, it's against the law for a kid to not go to school." Ron said._

"_I'll go to school, but not the one YOU go to! That place is worse than hell!" I whined._

"_Mel, that is the only free school around here!" Logan said._

"_Yeah, but the only other school is a boarding school, and-wait Logan WE can afford to go to the boarding school. You know that it's not very pricey, so why can't Mel go there. Maybe Amaya will let us all go there!" Ron said._

"_Maybe…..if Melissa asks she definitely will." Logan said._

"_What do you mean?" I ask while tilting my head to the side._

"_You're the only connection she has to Hana. You're practically her daughter. You asked for an iPod the first day you were here and you got it!" Logan said._

"_Logan, you're a genius!" Ron said._

"_I know." Logan said cockily._

"_You guys do know that you still have to go to school, right?" I said._

"_Yeah, but you better be happy we thought of this." Logan said._

"_Yeah, well bye. Oh, and leave Amaya's phone number on the fridge so I can call her." I said._

"_What are you going to be doing until then?" Ron asked._

"_Sleeping. What else?" I said while yawning._

"_What? We have to work our butts off at school, and you're just gonna sleep!" Logan said. I glared at him and he ran off._

"_Have a good day Ron!" I sang and pecked his cheek. He stumbled down the stairs with a very cherry looking face. I'm not kidding! His face was THAT red! All I did was giggle._

_~~~~~~~~~~LATER AT 1:30 PM~~~~~~~~~~_

_I got bored, so I went to the kitchen and got the number off of the fridge. I went back to my bedroom to get my iPhone 6- Amaya bought it when she bought the iPod-then I went to the living room._

"_I want tacos, but does the taco place deliver?" I questioned myself. I shrugged and started to call Amaya._

"_Hello, Melissa do you need something sweetheart?" Amaya asked._

"_Yeah, Amaya I don't like the school Ron and Logan go to, and I was wondering if all three of us can go to that boarding school nearby?" I asked._

"_Will you be alright there?" She asked._

"_Before I came to live with you guys I was taking care of myself in my own house. Please?" I begged._

"_If you call me whenever you have free time, and make sure those boys stay out of trouble!" she said._

"_THANK YOU SO MUCH! I promise I will!" I said happy._

"_OK, but you won't go until Friday, so you don't have to go to school neither do the boys." she said. (A/N: It is currently Wednesday.)_

"_OK, and do you know if the taco place delivers?" I asked still craving mexican food._

"_The one one main street does. The place is called 'Mia's Taco's' the number is in the address book on the TV. The boys get their tacos from Mia's all the time. Well, good bye sweetie. I'll talk to you some other time. The money for the tacos is in the vase with fake flowers. I have to hide it from the boys." she said._

"_OK, thank you Amaya." I said. After that I hung up._

_~When the boys got home~_

"_Logan, I smell tacos…" Ron said._

"_Ron, I do too." Logan said._

"_MELISSA GIVE ME THOSE TACOS!" Ron yelled and ran at me. I grabbed the bag of tacos, and ran laughing like a madman._

"_MY TACOS!" I yelled._

_They chased me around the house for an hour. I even made a clone of the tacos and left the bag on the table. Let's just say they fell for my trick. As soon as they grabbed a 'taco' the bag disappeared and the tacos they had turned into apples. They were mad, and when they had finally caught me I was already eating my last taco._

"_You are so cruel, tricking us into thinking we had a taco when we had healthy food!" Ron yelled._

"_I BOUGHT THE MEXICAN FOOD, SO IT'S MINE!" I yelled back._

"_WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN CALLING AMAYA INSTEAD OF EATING YOUR FACE OFF!" Logan said._

"_I DID! SHE SAID WE LEAVE FRIDAY!" I yelled remembering everything that happened today at that moment._

"_AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US!" Logan and Ron yelled._

"_WOULD YOU HAVE REMEMBERED IF SOMEONE BARGED IN AND TRIED TO STEAL YOUR DELICIOUS MEXICAN FOOD?" I asked/yelled._

"_NEVERMIND" Ron yelled the same time Logan yelled,"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"_

_If you're wondering why we're yelling, those two idiots are too scared to go where I'm hiding at. You know the place. Amaya's room is where I'm hiding. They're scared if they go in there she'll know and then she will punish them. I lived in the shinobi world a long time, so I'm scared of very little things. The only thing I'm scared of is snakes, but if you saw Orochimaru like I did you would be scared too._

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

_I was walking to the training grounds right outside of Konoha because no one ever goes there, but just when I got there I heard an earsplitting scream. I ran in the direction of the scream because I would've helped the girl, but if it was Sakura Haruno I would've walked in the other direction. What? Bitch needs to learn some respect. But when I got there I saw the guy Anko-sensei told me to stay away from. What was his name? Oh, that's right! Orochimaru! I tried to run because Anko was one of the only people who treated me like I was a person, so I listened to her. That is until something wet and slimy gripped my ankle. I looked down and saw what looked like a ridiculously long tongue wrapped around my ankle._

"_Where do you think You're going?" he hissed in my ear. I quickly turned and punched him square in the jaw. I was so happy the grip on my ankle was loosened, so I ran as fast as I could. _

"_AHHH!" I screamed when I was slammed into the ground by his tongue._

"_What is your name child?" he hissed._

"_None of your business!" I screamed at him._

"_I have ways of finding out things!" he hissed again, I mean seriously can he not talk like a normal person?_

"_MELISSA!" someone yelled._

"_Ah, so your name is Melissa" he hissed. I swear he was fixin' to bite my neck like a freak, but thank god for ANBU! As soon as the freak disappeared I swear I started crying like a two year old._

"_I was s-s-so scared!" I cried. Surprisingly the copy cat ninja, Kakashi himself hugged me._

"_It's alright. You didn't know he was out here. But the guards did, and they were supposed to make you stay in the village." he said glaring at the people who were supposed to be guarding the gates. That was the day I found out what a curse mark was because the Hokage had Anko-sensei teach me about it. I almost got one!_

_~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~_

_I was sitting on the couch thinking about my time in Konoha while the boys were watching something call 'Bleach'. The main character's name means Strawberry! I kinda laughed my butt off when I heard his name, so they looked at me funny. Someone walked in the door, so we all tensed up because we are the only ones who are ever here._

"_Melissa! Get ready dear! I'm taking you shopping!" came Amaya's voice from the kitchen._

"_Yes, ma'am!" I said then ran to my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of short blue jean shorts with a blue blouse on. I then put on a pair of shiny black flats. I put my hair in a half up style._

"_I'm ready, Amaya!" I said._

"_Get in the car, and buckle up!" she said. I got in the car as she said to, and I put my seatbelt on._

"_What are we shopping for Amaya?" I asked._

"_Well, you're going to boarding school. Did the boys tell you how far it was?" she said smiling sadly._

"_They said it was nearby." I said._

"_The boarding school is called 'Eiji Academy', you know as well as I do what it means. You were born in a japanese speaking country." she said._

"_Eternal Academy? But we live in Fort Collins, Colorado. Why is it in japanese?" I asked confused._

"_The people who built it were of japanese lineage. They wanted it to last as long as it could so they named it Eiji Academy. We are going to buy you some cute clothes since I won't be able to see you for a while." she said._

"_What do you mean kaa-chan-" as soon as the words left my mouth I was sad. My mom died during the 9-tails incident. Amaya was shocked as well I saw the way her shoulders tensed then relaxed._

"_I'm so happy you think of me as a mother Melissa. The academy is in California. It's actually in a rural area. We're are going to take a plane to LA, then drive a couple hours out to get to the Academy." she said as we pulled in the parking lot to the mall. She parked the car close to the entrance, and we got out. She pulled me inside to where Hot Topic is._

"_This is where we will shop first, Melissa!" Amaya said._

"_Hot Topic…" I muttered to myself._

"_Yes, come on! Let's go to the girls area!" Amaya said and dragged me off. She pulled me to one rack that had different colored dresses. I found one that was really pretty. It was dress that had spaghetti straps and it ended at the knee. It a black belt and three black hearts embroidered on the right bottom side. All in all I wanted it. I grabbed it and then walked a couple aisles away and found a black leather jacket that ended around the navel area. It really matched the dress in my opinion. I walked to the shoe section, and I saw a pair of red socks that went up about 4 inches above the knee. I also grabbed a really cute pair of black knee-high boots that had 4 inch heels.,_

"_That is really cute, Melissa!" Amaya said when I came out of the dressing room with all of it on. Let's just say, I have a lot of leather jackets in different styles, different types of colorful dresses(mainly red and purple), a lot of skinny jeans(almost all of them are black), quite a few skirts, more than one pair of knee-high socks, animal print leggings, cool leggings that looked ripped, a lot of badass looking tops, a lot of different pairs of flats, a lot of pairs of converse and high tops, a new iPod cover, a really cool set of suitcases(it has, like 11 of them, but different sizes), a really cool bookbag, a lot of different boots with small heels(about 2-5 inches), and necessities._

"_Oh. My. Gosh. Thank goodness we're finally home!" I exclaimed as we walked inside. I am not ashamed in the least to say, that I took my personal stuff to my room, and went to torture the boys._

"_Ron and Logan can you please go get my things from the car?" I asked sickly sweet._

"_Sure." they both said. Little did they know we rented a small U-haul to get everything home._

"_Oh, and don't forget anything!" I chirped._

"_Ron, you know how much Amaya can spend, so why did we agree to this?" Logan said. I giggled then went to sleep. Today was a really tiring day._

**Hana's POV**

**"Hey, Naruto, Kiba!" I yelled as I ran up to them in the classroom.**

**"Hey Hana-Neko" Kiba said.**

**"Hana-Neko?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.**

**"Whenever you get confused, you always look like a curious cat so your Hana-Neko" Naruto explained.**

**"Are you guys ready for graduation?" I asked.**

**"I'm gonna pass this year for sure!" Naruto said.**

***Time skip to the next day, because I am too lazy to type this, maybe Mel will do it for me later, cause SHE'S ON BREAK ALREADY!***

**"Ok everyone go meet your new sensei's" Iruka-sensei said. I sprinted out the door and looked for Gai-sensei. I ran to the training ground he was usually at and found him with three other students.**

**"So, we will be getting a new youthful shinobi today" Gai-sensei said.**

**"HIIIIII, GAI!" I ran up to him.**

**"And there she is! The youthful glow of Hana Bara Mizu!" Gai said.**

**"The rose near the water and closer to the flowers of beauty!" Lee added.**

**"Hi, I'm Tenten and this is Neji" a girl with twin buns said.**

**"I am Hana Bara Mizu, which translates to Flower Rose Water in my native language, please call me Hana unless Hana Inuzuka is around, then call me Bara or Rose" I said.**

**"Hana, it is good to see you again and I must say, your outfit truly brings out your youth and beauty" Lee said. I look down at my clothes and blushed slightly. I was wearing a black and sky blue kimono with black leggings. Naruto put my hair up in two ponytails this morning and I wore black soles with black bandages. (Lee and Gai know Hana because she trained with them a few times to improve her ninjaness)**

**"Thank you Lee-kun" I smiled.**

**"L-L-L-Lee-kun!" Lee blushed.**

**"Lee has a crush, Lee has a crush" Tenten taunted.**

**"Hey, Neji are you a Hyuuga?" I asked.**

**"Yes" Neji replied.**

**"Are you like Sasque?" I asked.**

**"Who's that?" Tenten asked.**

**"The duckbutt?" Tenten shook her head.**

**"The Uchiha, known as Duckbutt because his hair looks like a ducks butt" I said.**

**"I am nothing like the Uchiha. I am better" Neji said.**

**"Ah, he is like the duckbutt" I pouted.**

**"Who is Duckbutt?" Tenten asked.**

**"The uchiha guy, you know the one with the sucky attitude and annoying fangirls?" I explained.**

**"Oh, Sasuke Uchiha! He is really cute!" Tenten giggled.**

**"Oh no, not another one" I whined.**

**"Don't worry Hana-chan, I, Rock Lee, will make sure he won't make you weak!" Lee said.**

**"Thanks Lee, I'll have to introduce you to the others!" I grinned.**

**"Who are the others?" Lee asked.**

**"My friends from the academy" I replied.**

**"Were you friends with Sasuke?" Tenten asked.**

**"No, on the first day I showed how I didn't like him by his two nicknames. Duckbutt and Sasque" I replied, blandly.**

**"Who were you friends with?" Neji asked.**

**"Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and I like to think Iruka-sensei is my friend too" I replied.**

**"They sound like kind people if they are friends of yours" Lee smiled.**

**"Ok everyone let's start with running 100 times around Konoha!" Gai-sensei yelled.**

**"Ok" I nodded as I put my headphones on. "Willow" by Jasmine Thompson started playing and I started to lightly run around Konoha.**

**"You're actually running 100 laps? We just stay here and watch or spar" Tenten said.**

**"It helps with my stamina, I'm more brain than brawns" I explained as I took a five minute break on my 23rd lap.**

**"To be able to run 23 laps around Konoha is pretty good" Neji said.**

**"But I want to become better, and I know I can become better and my physical stamina is lacking" I said solemnly. **

**"Don't wear yourself out too much!" Tenten waved to me as I started running again. It looked around noon when I finished my 100th lap. Everyone waited for me, I knew Gai-sensei and Lee finished 20 minutes ago.**

**"Ok now 100 push ups!" Gai-sensei commanded. I started out nice and in a comforting pace, but when I saw Gai-sensei and Lee, they were on their thumbs and one leg at my pace. I started going a bit faster and nearly collapsed on the last push up. I stood up and started to eat some lunch until Neji grabbed my wrist.**

**"Don't eat anything unless you want to get sick" Neji whispered. I ate my rice and then put my lunch away.**

**"Really, you shouldn't eat" Tenten said.**

**"I only ate my rice and some water. It's always best to eat something, 'cause then at least some of it was digested" I replied.**

**"Ok now Lee spar with Neji and Tenten spar with Hana!" Gai-sensei demanded.**

**"Just taijutsu or with ninjutsu and genjutsu?" I asked.**

**"With everything you can!" Gai-sensei replied.**

**"Ok, you ready?" Tenten asked. I nodded and a lot of kunai came flying at me. I used a substitution jutsu and masked my chakra as I hid in the trees. Lee once mentioned she was really good at fighting. **

'**Maybe I can find a weakness of hers by watching her fighting style.'**

**TenTen was looking around the training ground looking for me. I might not have been here long, but I learned a great deal from all my friends. I even learned things from Duckbutt. Cue shudders. All of a sudden a kunai whipped past my head, so I jumped into the clearing. I knew she had weapons ready, so I started firing hand signs as fast as I could. **

"**Water style: Raging Waves!" I screamed. I started blowing a lot of water from my mouth. I didn't know what that jutsu was, but I saw random hand signs in my head at the moment so I did them. The name just slipped off my tongue. **

"**Ugh!" TenTen yelled. She dodged my attack just barely, and launched a barrage of different weapons at me. She wasn't a weapons master for no reason after all! I saw more hand signs in my head, so I did them.**

"**Water style: hand of waves!" I aimed my hand palm outward at TenTen, and loads of water shot out of my hands successfully drenching her and her weapons. She looked a mix between angry and shocked. I wanted to smirk and just crawl into bed at the same time.**

"**HAHH!" TenTen yelled and threw a lot more weapons at me. I yelped and barely dodged the weapons. Two kunai and three shuriken hit me. I had a fairly deep gash from a kunai on my right thigh. I did more hand signs.**

"**Water style: Great Cannon Ball Jutsu!" I yelled and a lot of water shot out of my mouth and hit TenTen. She ended up unconscious. Oops?**

**(A/N: I am Melissa and I wrote this. Sorry it's short. I've never written a fight scene before. T.T[This is Hana, thanks Melissa for writing this for me])**

**"Wow, Hana. Didn't expect you to beat her so easily" Gai-sensei said.**

**"I'm sorry! I accidently knocked her out!" I cried.**

**"I never thought Tenten would go out that quickly, but you were using water-style!" Gai-sensei said.**

**"Yeah, I can use water-style and earth-style" I said.**

**"Maybe that's why you're on our team. You see, we mostly use the power of youth and physical attacks, so you'll come in handy!" Gai-sensei said.**

**"I'm not very good at taijutsu so I thought they assigned me to your team to improve it" I admitted.**

**"Well, then it's a win-win, young Hana. Want to do me a favor?" Gai-sensei asked.**

**"Sure" I replied.**

**"Go to Kakashi and asked when our next epic, youthful battle is!" Gai-sensei flared.**

**"Hai!" I smiled as I ran off. I ran for about twenty minutes until I heard Sakura scream. 'She's a part of Kakashi's team!' I remembered. I ran toward her and saw Kakashi.**

**"Hello, who are you again?" Kakashi asked.**

**"I am Hana Bara Mizu, and Gai-sensei sent me on an errand" I replied.**

**"Ah, yes. The Mizu girl. What does Gai want?" Kakashi asked.**

**"He wants to know when your next spar is" I replied bluntly.**

**"Well, if you help me here I'll tell you" Kakashi said.**

**"Ok? What do you want me to help with?" I asked.**

**"Get one of these bells by any means" Kakashi said.**

**"Ok?" I said. I tried to place Kakashi in a sound based-genjutsu but he easily broke through it. I ran off and found Duckbutt in the ground and Naruto in a tree.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Just get me out of here!" Duckbutt said.**

**"I will on one condition" I said.**

**"And that would be?" Naruto asked.**

**"We all have to work together" I replied.**

**"No" They said.**

**"Think about it though, we could basically use each other" I said.**

**"Fine" Duckbutt says. I cut Naruto down first and he helps pull Sasuke out of the ground.**

**"Here's the plan, Naruto you create a diversion. Then Sasuke, you will use your fire ball jutsu and at the same time I'll use a water style jutsu. Ready?" I asked. They nodded and Naruto went to Kakashi.**

**"Ok, this time I've got you!" Naruto made several shadow clones and distracted Kakashi. When Kakashi began to wipe them out, Sasuke and I use our jutsus at the same time.**

**"Fire-Style: Fireball jutsu!/Water-Style: Liquid Bullet!" We yelled. Somehow the fire mixed with the water and the water became boiling water. It hit Kakashi's arm and he dropped the bells. Naruto made a few clones and one of them tossed them over to us. Kakashi started clapping and Naruto looked confused.**

**"I didn't expect a boiling-technique from you guys" Kakashi said.**

**"I read about advanced chakra natures once. I knew the Duckbutt could use fire nature and narrowed down the list. It was either gonna be Boiling, or Lava natured or just two normal techniques" I said as I jumped down.**

**"So you were the mastermind?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Yep" I smiled. Kakashi patted my head and began to walk away.**

**"Where are you going Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.**

**"I'm gonna go to Gai and ask if I could have his student in exchange for Sakura" Kakashi replied.**

**"I would rather have a team that could improve my weaknesses though" I complained.**

**"And your weakness is?" Kakashi asked.**

**"I suck at Taijutsu and have less yang than yin chakra" I pouted.**

**"Kakashi is pretty good at Taijutsu, and you can still train with team Gai. You just train more often with us and go on missions together!" Naruto pointed out.**

**"That is probably the smartest idea to ever come out of your mouth Naruto" Sasuke said.**

**"Thanks- Hey! I have smart ideas all the time!" Naruto protested.**

**"Naruto, you have the stray idea of awesomeness, usually your ideas are stupid and Duckbutt hasn't heard your smart ones enough" I patted Naruto's should.**

**"Hana, I will fight Gai for you, because you can make them stop fighting and you are better for this team than Gai's" Kakashi pointed out.**

**"Ok, I'll go with the winner" I replied.**

**"Good now, you can all go eat lunch" Kakashi said. Naruto and Duckbutt went off like a coursing river.**

**"Does that mean I won't puke if I eat?" I asked.**

**"Yes, now got eat" Kakashi waved me off. **

**"I left my lunch near Gai-sensei" I said.**

**"Oh" Kakashi said. I started running and Kakashi followed me. I was back at Gai's training area and Gai looked happy.**

**"Kakashi, my eternal rival! You wish to fight now?" Gai-sensei asked.**

**"Yes, but I want to bet something in this fight" Kakashi said as I began to eat my lunch.**

**"What is it Kakashi?" Gai asked.**

**"I had Hana join my team for their little test and she figured it out almost right away and did much better than the female assigned to the team" Kakashi said.**

**"So?" Gai asked.**

**"I think she should transfer to my team and Sakura should join yours. Sakura can't concentrate because she has a crush on one of her teammates which could cause a huge problem. So if I win, Hana joins my team and Sakura joins yours" Kakashi explained.**

**"Deal, now lets fight!" Gai and Kakashi started fighting like no tomorrow. Kakashi won in the end so I packed my things and walked up to Gai.**

**"Is it ok if I come and train with you and Lee when I have free time and your free?" I asked. Gai and Lee looked at me and tears formed in their eyes.**

**"So youthful and kind! Of course you can come train with us! It will be an honor!" They cried together as they held my hands. I shot them a smile and ran off with Kakashi to my new team.**

**"Ok, Sakura. You failed, but you won't go back to the academy" Kakashi said.**

**"Really?! So I can stay with Sasuke?" Sakura fangirled.**

**"Nope, Hana, Naruto and Sasuke are now team seven. You are going to join team Gai" Kakashi said. Sakura stared at me and looked so angry.**

**"Why does Hana pass?! She wasn't even assigned to this team?" Sakura pointed out.**

**"The goal of this exercise was teamwork. Hana got both Sasuke and Naruto to team up with her and she made a plan and got the bells. You Sakura, only thought of Sasuke and would risk everyone to just have him. Also with the help of Sasuke, Hana performed an advanced chakra nature technique" Kakashi said. You could tell Sakura was planning my funeral and her get away with Sasuke.**

**"Ok" Sakura cried.**

**"Ok team seven, we have our first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi said.**


	6. Christmas Special

Hana: Ho, ho! *Runs around, christmas lights stars and presents everywhere.

Melissa: What happened to the other ho?

Hana: :| one ho died. Budump tss

Melissa: that wasnt very funny...

Hana: It was the only christmas joke I knew T-T

Melissa: anyway, we decided to make "specials" for the holidays, so you better enjoy this!

*Random Sasori shows up*: these two fangirls do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, thank god

Hana: Sasori do the thing!

Melissa: do it~!

Sasori: Fine.*changes into a santa costume.* Ho, Ho!

Hana: One ho died!

_Melissa's POV_

"_Hey, Melissa!" Logan yelled from downstairs. We were currently stuck inside because of the stupid snow! _

"_What do you losers want!" I yelled, not wanting to lose my warmth, a.k.a my fuzzy purple blanket._

"_Come here! We have a surprise for you!" Ron yelled. I sighed and went downstairs. With my blanket of course. I got downstairs and a bunch of streamers were on the floor. _

"_I hope you know, you are cleaning this up." I said with a straight face._

"_Come here and open the stuff, we got you." Amaya said._

"_Kaa-chan, I thought you had to work?" I said._

"_I took time off." she said. I looked around the room and saw a lot of presents._

"_What's this?" I ask._

"_It's Christmas!" Ron chirped._

"_OH, That's why I kept feeling like I was missing something!" I said facepalming so hard._

"_We said nothing on purpose! We didn't want anything from you, but we got you stuff!" Logan said. I smiled at him, and I hugged everyone in the room. Amaya handed me a box to open, so I did. Inside was a chain to go on my skinny jeans. _

"_Cool!" I said. I got a lot of those, some chocolate, and a LOT of other things. After that we decided to watch a lot of movies. We watched Home Alone 1, 2, 3, and 4. I fell asleep in the middle of the last one. Sometime in the night Logan or Ron carried me to my room._

_**Hana's POV**_

_**So, I was just informed today is a normal day...I already bought everyone presents!**_

_**"Hey, Hana why are you giving everyone presents?" Naruto asked.**_

**"You're all weird, it's Christmas!" I cried, hiding in a secret hidey hole.**

**"What's a chris-mas?" Naruto asked. **

Naruto POV

"Ok, who got a colorful box from Hana?" I asked. I gathered a meeting with all of Hana's friends, and a few bullies. Everyone raised their hands and whispered a bit.

"She's been acting nice for some reason too" Sakura stated.

"She hasn't called me Duckbutt, she actually knows my name" Sasuke said.

"Hana usually talks about strange things during training, so I think this is one of the youthful things she called a holiday" Lee said.

"What's a holiday?" Ino asked.

"I asked her that once and she said it was a special day to celebrate something" Tenten said.

"And what holiday is this one?" Chouji asked.

"She yelled 'It's Christmas' this morning when I asked" I replied.

"You all know what this means right?" Shikamaru asked.

"What does it mean?" Kiba barked(get it, he's a inu so he barked).

"We must go to Hana herself and learn about the holidays" Shikamaru sighed.

"Hana! Teach us about the holidays!" we barged into her room to find a pine tree with colorful stuff on it and an angel, her room magically turned red, green, silver and gold, and everything was one of those four colors.

"Holy crap! What happened here?!" Neji panicked.

"Ok, people gather around the fireplace, I'm gonna tell you all the stories!" Hana came out of her closet with a scroll and Kiba had a nosebleed. Hana was wearing a red dress with silver and gold specks on it.

"We don't have a fireplace" I said.

"No, we do I built it a few weeks ago" Hana said as she jumped into a giant chair and Precious started purring on her lap.

"One question at a time please" Hana requested.

"What is chrismas?" Neji asked.

"Christmas is the celebration of- Ino you have to kiss Chouji!" Hana pointed at her.

"What?! Why?!" Ino protested.

"You walked under the mistletoe" Hana said.

"So?" I asked.

"It is a tradition now do it or else the ghost of christmas past will haunt you" Hana said. She ran to a cd player and inserted ten different cds.

"Prepare for christmas class" Hana grinned nicely.

*hours later of christmas explaining and snacks*

"So, you're telling us people act nicer, give away stuff and eat lots of candy?" Ino asked.

"Basically, it is the gift of giving to those less fortunate or those you care for. And now I must get a gift for everyone!" Hana laughed.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have never celebrated christmas before. So, there will be a big party, lots of presents and a huge tree!" Hana danced.

"Do we have to?" Sakura sighed. Hana stopped dancing and stared Sakura straight in the eyes, then broke out into a grin and laughed.

"If you're gonna act like that, Santa won't give you anything but coal" Hana giggled.

"What's Santa?" Ino asked.

"If you were actually paying attention, you would know Santa is a old, fat man that leaves presents in house and steals some cookies and a glass full of milk" Shikamaru yawned.

"Hana, I want to know one thing" I said.

"Yes?" Hana replied, tilting her head like a cat again.

"What's with the scroll?" I asked. I saw an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Christmas movies" Hana giggled.

"Let's bug the hokage so we can have a week off and a big house" I suggested.

*Time skip*

"Time to watch all the movies!" Hana dragged us to a room in our house, that's right we have a few extra rooms now, we moved a few months ago. There was a huge screen and a whole lot of popcorn and candy canes. We watched Rudolf the Red-Nose Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Home Alone 1, 2, and 3 and Frozen.

"Why wasn't there a fat man in red in Frozen?" Kiba asked.

"Because it wasn't a christmas based story. It was a disney movie" Hana replied.

"Then why did we watch it?" Ino asked, annoyed.

"Because it means a lot and it has a good meaning. That and Olaf is hilarious!" Hana laughed.

"Hey Hana" I said.

"What?" Hana pulled her neko tilt.

"Elza must be the nicest, sweetest person ever! Oh look, I've been impaled" I imitated Olaf and Hana burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna go cook christmas goodies!" Hana ran out of the room with an axe.

"We should stop her" Neji said.

"Too troublesome" Shikamaru took a nap. Out of no where we heard true chaos. We ran outside and there was a giant pine tree in our backyard. Hana climbed up the tree with colorful lights and secured it tightly. She cleared her throat and let out a "tarzan" yell. She ended up on top of Shikamaru and Kiba after that.

"Why are you decorating a pine tree?" Neji asked.

"It wants to be pretty too! It's a christmas tradition!" Hana protested.

"Get off of us" Shikamaru groaned.

"I need to get the ornaments!" Hana jumped up and ran into the house so fast, she must've taken Kiba and Shikamaru with her. She later came out with a giant box full of spheres and pokey things.

"Water Style: Sparkling Rainbow" Hana performed some hand signs and some water actually made a rainbow. The tree looked really pretty and sparkly and bright now.

"Time for the finishing touch" Hana giggled. It's been decided when Hana giggles and she's tired, she is legally insane. She had a scroll in her hand and scaled the tree. When she reached the top an angel holding a star.

"Catch me!" Hana said as she jumped down. Let's just say, Kiba and Shikamaru are now her certified personal landing Hana pillows.

"Hey Hana, try this. It tastes like candy canes!" Tenten said. Hana fell for it and fell asleep in a heartbeat.

"Why does she always land on me?" Shikamaru frowned as he carried her to her bed.

Time skip to party day!

**Hana's POV**

**"Care to explain why there is a decorated pine tree, themed stuff, presents and people kissing under a plant?" Kakashi asked.**

**"It's Christmas! It's tradition from my home planet!" I said.**

**"Well I like it" Kakashi said.**

**"Now everyone, time to find a present with your name on it and then sit down!" I yelled. Everyone did so and I looked around.**

**"And then tear off the wrapping paper!" I yelled. I ripped it to shreds and the Inuzuka dogs and Precious were playing with the paper debris. I got a cat plushie and it was so soft. It was from...Tenten!**

**"Hey Hana! Thanks for the hair pin!" Hana Inuzuka yelled over. I got her a hair pin that looked like a needle and at the end was a hibiscus.**

**I got Neji a bandana, Tenten got a special needle that can control some water, Lee got a protein and workout scroll, Kiba got a dog collar and dog-tags that read "congrats, you don't have fleas, ya mutt", Shikamaru got a portable pillow and blanket scroll, Shino got an ant farm and a bandana with spiders on it, Hinata got a charm bracelet with a sun charm and if she activated her byakugan she would see a small Naruto carved into got a twenty dollar gift card to the barbecue place, Duckbutt got a cool hat in red, black and white, Sakura got a crappy hair pin of a sakura and Ino got a matching crappy blue rose. Naruto got a dog-tag that was in the shape of a fox and a sun, they read "I am the sunny fox, not a mean stormy one." **

**I got Gai-sensei the same thing as Lee, Kakashi got the latest make-out paradise book, Kurenai got a book on how to take care of a baby, Asuma got a pack of christmas sigs(candy canes) and I got the Hokage some bribe tokens-tickets that will make me persuade Naruto to stop complaining for a few days.**

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone yelled. I opened my presents and was pretty pleased.**

**I got a scroll on dog biscuit recipes from Hana, a dog-tag for Galaxy and a matching one for Precious from Kiba, a green scarf from Lee with a matching suit from Gai-sensei, cute weights from Neji, a cool vest with spider design from Shino, wave earrings with a matching charm from Hinata, black bandage looking ninja sandals from Kurenai, Chouji got me lots of taiyaki and teriyaki, Ino got me a book on how to lose weight, Shikamaru got me painting of a sunset with clouds, Asuma got me a "how-to-play-shouji" book. **

**Sakura was nicer than Ino and got me make-up. It was actually pretty nice, all the colors were calming and natural colors. Sasuke actually got me something! Turns out he has actual taste in fashion. I thought it was all emo and black, but nope, he got me a pair of black fingerless gloves with the flower I often drew in class(the flower on the wall when she met Melissa), Naruto got me plushies of all the tailed beasts. Those things were cute and dangerous! Just too cute, they're deadly! Kakashi was like my aunt and got me a kimono. It was black and purple. I have the feeling multiple people went out shopping together and just bought me one outfit. The hokage gave me a scroll that was about dimension jumping.**

**Turns out Kurenai and Asuma got drunk and left all over each other. Seriously some of the stuff they did had to be pg-13! Everyone else slowly dispersed and I fell asleep on my bed, cuddling with all my plushies, Galaxy and Precious.**


End file.
